The Rewound Saga Breaking Dawn
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: Marriage, action, romance,suspense and I'm gonna kick the Volturi's ass
1. Breaking Dawn

The Rewound Saga-Breaking Dawn

The Weddings

As the double wedding of me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie drew ever closer it was a frenzy to get it all done and looking spectacular for the four of us.

That night as Alice and I were lying on the bed she buried her head into my chest

"I love you" she said and I smiled

"As do I baby" I replied and kissed the top of her head and Alice purred contentedly.

Later that night Rosalie and I were out celebrating our last few days as free vampires before we bound for the rest of eternity

"Do you remember the first time we met?" I said

Rose laughed quietly

"Oh yeah I remember you and Bella forcing your way into our lives and refusing to leave"

I chuckled

"And I remember you being a bit of a bitch"

We laughed

"I can't believe I'm getting married"

"We" Rose corrected absently

"Good point "I said then laughed again

"I feel like the luckiest man on the planet "

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I get a sexy sister-in law and two amazing parents although I've already considered Carlisle and Esme my parents for a while"

Rose nodded as a smile played at her lips

"I also think the same because in all my years of existence I'd never thought I'd find someone as smart, sexy, and breathtakingly beautiful like Bella and I get you as my brother in-law then I couldn't get any luckier."

I grinned at her

"You know if I'd didn't know you so well I'd swear you'd be getting sentimental in your old age" I said then laughed as Rose pouted at me soon she too was laughing as we watched the night fade into morning

"I'll see you down the aisle later 'kay" and she nodded before we went back to the house where Kate and Tanya were waiting to get Alice, Rose and Bella ready to be stunning Carlisle and I went to get ready as well

"I still can't believe this" I said and Carlisle smiled

"Nerves son?"

I nodded "like you wouldn't believe "

"I know what you mean"

"How?"

"When I met Esme I felt much like you do right now"

"Thanks Dad" I said and he nodded

"No worries."

The time had arrived and as I waited at the altar my mind played back the events leading up to this moment in time soon Rose arrived and I smiled at her she smiled back at me and Carlisle walked with her up the aisle then it was Bella and she was escorted by Charlie and then when Alice appeared I would swear I died at gone to heaven my angel was escorted by Carmen.

The four of us turned to the front where the minister began the sermon

"Do you Evan Nicholas Swan take Alice Brandon Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And do you Alice Brandon Cullen take Evan Nicholas Swan to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"If anyone here thinks that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your silence" there was a pause then

"I now declare you by the power vested in me to be man and wife you may kiss the bride"

I smiled and took Alice in my arms our lips met and suddenly it felt like my skin was ablaze and nothing else mattered a few throats were cleared if I could I'd have blushed.

"And now onto the second wedding of the day" the minister said

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Rosalie Hale Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do"

"And do you Rosalie Hale Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Then by the power vested in me I declare you married you may kiss"

The wedding reception took place immediately afterwards the four of us all were at the centre of attention and each of us took it in our strides and Bella was continuously blushing and I took to the stage with a guitar

"This is for my wife" and I sang Aerosmith-I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing after I was done and stepped off the stage silenced reigned for a brief moment and I smiled

"How did I not see this coming" Alice said

"It's amazing how easily distracted you are when occupied with my body" I said then I danced a little bit more with my new sister in law and Bella was staring at me with new found adoration in her eyes

"You have an amazing voice brother "

"Thanks "

"I concur" Rose added as she waltzed by with Charlie who was wearing a bemused expression on his face soon enough it was time for us to leave and as we ran down the pathway rice fell from the sky some expertly thrown others missed I opened the door and shielded Alice from the ricochet and as I looked up and across my eyes locked onto Rose and I nodded at her no words passed were said as we knew what the other was thinking.

Together we sped off into the night

"I love you Alice "I said taking her hand in mine and squeezing lightly

"As do I" she said and returned the gesture.

I refused to tell my wife anything about where we would be spending our honeymoon and she wasn't happy about it and pouted the entire flight to Texas and only smiled briefly at something Bella said in her sleep soon we arrived Buenos Ares in Brazil then a slight detour through the marketplace and to the harbour Alice and I leapt in to the boat followed by Rose and Bella who looked a bit puzzled by this

"Where are we going?" she asked

I just laughed and grinning broadly speeding into the middle of the ocean

"Bella look there" and I pointed out to sea she couldn't see anything at first but as her eyes grew accustomed to the sight

"What am I looking at?"


	2. Isle Esme

Isle Esme

"This is Isle Esme Carlisle gave it to us" I said

_Who gives an_ _island as a gift"_ Bella thought then realized the generosity of the Cullen's was unlimited.

I expertly moored the boat and leapt lightly onto the dock and carried the luggage with me then carried Alice bridal-style towards the house and with my shoulder nudged the glass door open I set her carefully down and soon returned with the suitcases in my hands, Rose too decided to the same as me and also carried Bella into the house.

The four of us stood in the lounge feeling a combination of awkwardness, nerves and excitement

"I'll leave you a minute or so Mrs Cullen" and walked out of the door taking my shirt off as I went

"I think I need to take a little longer" Bella said

"Ok" Alice and Rose said simultaneously and also took a second to change.

Bella was in the bathroom with her wife and sister in-law and brushed her teeth and shaving her legs seemed like an excellent idea and washed her face to try calm her nerves and accelerated heartbeat eventually having a shower to relax her muscles.

I was outside waist deep in the warm ocean looking at the moon when I heard soft footsteps behind me and Alice's voice

"Don't be a coward" then the sound of clothes being removed and dropped onto the sand my mouth twitched into a smile as I heard her approach

"The moon is beautiful tonight" she murmured stopping beside me and taking my hand in hers

"Beautiful is not a word I'd use in comparison to the angel standing beside me who is mine for eternity" I said lifting her head so that I could stare into her golden eyes that held nothing but love for me. Rose watched us then she too joined us in the water also naked the three of us turned back to the large pale moon floating above us soon enough Bella appeared and cautiously joined myself, Rose and Alice I turned back to Alice and without a word said between us our lips met we somehow got back to the house we got to the master bedroom we collapsed onto the massive bed as Alice lay there fire ignited in her core and she groaned beneath me I however wanted to hear her say it Alice whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Say it" I growled huskily

"Make love to me" Alice gasped and then moaned as I entered her slow and gentle and as I moved within her she stared into my eyes and wrapped her arms around me and tugged me further into her causing Alice to moan softly I growled and suddenly tensed as I heard Bella and Rose join us on the other side of the bed underneath me Alice reached her first orgasm of the night together she and I made love long after Bella had fallen asleep and Rose, the insatiable vampire joined, us for some gentle loving.

Bella woke the next morning and padded through the house to the kitchen where the sound of bacon frying I stood before the stove and was just about done making food for her

"Morning Bella" I said setting the plate of food in front of her to which she said

"Thanks" and immediately tucked into it

As she was eating I stared at her neck specifically the way her throat moved and pulsed with each breath and swallow that she did the venom coated my teeth I opened my mouth, was half a centimetre from tearing Bella's throat out when I snapped out of it and realized what I was going to do I fled into the forest at the back of the house where I punched a tree and as it came crashing down I was already across the river and causing more destruction until I'd calmed myself down Alice followed me and as I sat in the upper branches of a tree staring out into the ocean

"Baby" Alice called

I ignored her as a voice spoke in the back of my mind

"Her blood calls to you more because you are her brother and share a bond stronger than one you've got with Alice and Rosalie" it whispered

"She my sister" I argued back silently then opened my mouth and screamed to the heavens.

Alice was using her ability to see what I would do next but it proved to be in vain because I fell from the tree and landed with a muted thud directly in front of her.

Alice jumped in surprise and my mouth twitched at the corners

"I'm didn't not mean to scare you I just needed to think and take some fresh air and now that you're here it just tastes sweeter" then paused

"That was cheesy but I see what you mean" Alice agreed I kissed her forehead and we went back inside and came face to face with Bella and Rosalie who were sitting in the lounge watching The Hangover Bella was halfway between sleep and being awake

"Wazzgoinon?" she said

"I'm sorry what?" I said

Bella sat up rubbing her eyes

"I said-"

"I know what you said I was just yanking your chain" I said snorting with laughter then to Alice who was giggling quietly

"Babe I 'm horny I wanna fuck you right here in front of Rosie "I half-heartedly said not thinking she'd agree and Alice choked

"You're serious about this "she said

I nodded looking like my birthday and Christmas had come (heh come) early

"Fine but I want to show-off some of my sexy lingerie for you "

I nodded so fast it felt like my head was going to come off

"I'm going to her the best orgasm of her life" I stated determination in my voice

"Fuck I might as well do the same" Rose said Bella had a look of absolute delight on her face.

That night as I was having a shower and thinking about how I would ravish my wife tonight a low moan I did hear and as I turned my head I spied Bella with her hand in her panties masturbating her eyes locked on my body and as I watched she tensed moaned low and hard as she rode out her orgasm and after a brief moment to clean herself off Bella left the bathroom I finished up and I too left the bathroom


	3. Bella Reborn

Bella Reborn

In the kitchen of the Black residence Charlie was telling Billy and Sue Clearwater what the latest update on Bella

"She's here?" Jacob asked

"Yeah except she sounded off and apparently they're extending the trip until it's safe for her to travel"

The youngest Black stalked towards the front door when his father grabbed his left forearm

"Son don't it's not worth the trouble" but Jake just shook him off and left anyway and headed straight for the Cullen mansion

"Hello Jacob"

"Jake what are you doing?"

"She's here when?" He said leaping up the stairs

"They returned two days ago"

I stood in front of Bella's lower torso Rose and Alice flanked either side of me also shielding the brunette from his sight

"It's fine he's only Jake" Bella said then turned her head slightly "help me stand Esme" and the Cullen matriarch did so I was the first to step aside then was swiftly followed by Alice and Rose the last somewhat reluctantly

Jake stared at Bella for a full minute then turned to me

"You- you did this I'll kill you right now"

"Bring it mutt" I challenged icy claws appearing from my knuckles

Jake was about to charge when Esme intervened

"ENOUGH both of you" she shouted "I order both of you to be civil towards each other

"Hell no" Jake said

I remained indecisive until

"I won't be openly hostile towards you but if you ever get in my face like that again I'll burn you alive"

"Is that a threat" Jake said

"No it's a promise"

He chuckled darkly then left through the back door where he then morphed into a wolf and tore through the trees and twenty voices were in his head as the pack saw what he saw and the conclusion was the same

It must be destroyed

We can't let it live

A threat to us and the people of Forks

An abomination

A monster

"No" Jake said "I won't let you do this"

"What?" Sam snarled

"This is Bella we are talking about she wouldn't have done this if there wasn't a valid reason and is it not our duty to protect her despite her choice in partners"

"She's dead anyway" Leah yelled and apparently that was the wrong thing to say to him because then Jake was on top of her and had his teeth on her neck

"Enough" Sam rumbled the double timbre forced them all to accept his will

"We will do this together as one"

"When?" Jake asked then his eyes widened

"Tonight are you nuts" Jake yelped

"You are overruled Jacob you will fight with us and if you have a clear shot you take it "

Jake whimpered as he fell on all fours but as Sam was busy he began to fight back

"No" Jake repeated defiantly "this is madness you would lead us on a suicide mission and kill half of us in one night "

"Jacob Black I order you to follow"

"And I Jacob Black say that a son of Black was not born to follow a son of Uley I don't want to lead because I'll NEVER take anybody's will from them" Sam recoiled in shock and shrank back from Jacob towering over him and then he was gone, because he was at full speed and had left the pack he didn't hear Seth speak

"Jake's right I won't follow you for something that is so wrong" and he left followed by Quil and Embry Jake's two oldest friends together the three adolescent wolves followed Jake's scent back to the Cullen mansion

"Hey Jake wait up my legs aren't as long as yours"

"SETH what are you doing get your furry butt back to Sam" and growled as he

Quil and Embry snorted

"Seth, Embry and I left not because we were forced to but we chose too and you're right about Sam"

Jake growled but let it go

"Fine but I'll tell them what's going on and explain who you three are to them "

"Agreed" Seth said.

Then only son of Black then led the others Seth in the second's position Quil flanking him with Embry on the other side flanking Jake.

I was outside sitting on the front step when my nose was assaulted by the stench of wet dog and Jake walked through the trees flanked by three other boys one of whom I recognized as Seth Clearwater

Jake, Seth what's going on and who are these two? I asked

"I will explain when everybody's inside "I nodded then called

"Alice, Rose get Carlisle back here"

Black's eyebrow twitched "you're separated "

"Yeah but he'll be back" I paused "now" I finished

"Hello Jacob what's going on?" the blond doctor asked

"Sam is planning to kill you because whatever Bella's carrying it can't be controlled and he believes it to be an abomination so the four of us loyal to the treaty disbanded, the other three with me are Quil Atera, Seth Clearwater and Embry Call" he said

"Great more mutts to stink up my hair" Rose said and I snorted in amusement

"Rosie here is vain forget the fact that we are going to die she'll be like I got to make sure my hair is ok" the blonde in question glared at me

"What it's true" Alice said laughing lightly the sound like music to my ears and as she got closer I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me and planted a kiss on her temple and she smiled

"Hey baby" I said

"Hey yourself" she replied leaning into my embrace

I chuckled "so how is my sister doing today?"

"She's about the same as yesterday" my wife said and I winced

Jake, Seth left the room to do some patrols as did Embry Quil followed.

"I'm hungry" I said "and I can't hunt because of the La Push wolves declaring open season on us, fucking idiots I'll burn them alive if they come near my family"

"Calm down son" Carlisle said

"Oh I'm fine just pissed because I'm in here when I should be out there tearing them apart for having the audacity to declare war on us for no reason "

"Aw are you feeling frustrated" Alice teased

"No but seeing as how I can't feed yet I'll settle for some loving from you" I said to Alice who screamed and bolted up the stairs I laughed and gave chase.


End file.
